Many motor vehicles which are mounted on large wheels and tires or have raised suspension systems, have a vehicle floor which is well above the road surface on which the vehicle travels. Many such vehicles are provided with a step to facilitate entry into the vehicle. These are often referred to as a running board. Typically, running boards are used on trucks or sport utility vehicles or the like. The running board provides a structural step which projects outwardly from the rocker panel area of the vehicle and gives enough supporting surface area to support the foot of a person desiring entry or exit from a vehicle. The running board may be a separate structure from the rocker panel and requires structural support to support the load of the person standing on the running board when entering or leaving the vehicle. The running board, when installed, will have an upper supporting surface on which the person using the running board, steps. The surface extends along the length of the running board but may be relatively narrow. Accordingly, it is desirable that the surface on which the user steps, includes a step pad. The step pad may include raised portions to provide a traction aid to help resist slipping of the user's foot off the surface as the user applies weight to their foot. The step pad may also include patterns of raised and lowered areas, ribs and the like which provide a pleasing visual appearance to the installed running board.
A running board has an outer surface which is highly visible, extending between the front and rear wheels of the vehicle. It is often desirable to include one or more trim strips which may extend along portions of the running board to enhance the appearance of the running board and the vehicle on which the running board may be installed.
The blow molding procedure is a very cost efficient way of producing items which have a hollow structure and may be used to produce items requiring structural strength such as running boards. Accordingly, it is desirable to use the blow molding process to create such running boards.
In order to meet all of the desired criteria of appearance, structural strength and anti-slip characteristics, running board assemblies may include a pluralities of parts. These may include the running board itself, a step pad and one or more trim pieces.
It would be desirable to create a subassembly including all of these components for manufacture by an automotive equipment supplier for shipment to automotive assembly plants where the running board subassembly may then be assembled to the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need to produce the components for such a subassembly and to create the subassembly in a commercially economic fashion.